Shattered Soul
by Carol-Chan
Summary: Usagi has been betrayed by her family,friends and love. She comes back years later known as Bunny the new hot singer with her band the Starlights. Will Usagi be able to face her fears or forever will her soul be shattered...
1. Saying Goodbye

Shattered Soul - Sailormoon does not belong to me! Okay now you may enjoy the story!   
  
Usagi walked in the rain. Her tears followed down her ivory cheeks. ' What happened to us Mamo-Chan? Why do you hate me '. Usagi broke into a sob as she recalled his harsh words.   
  
"Usagi, I don't want a ditzy blond following me around, all you do is eat and sleep! You never take anything seriously and all you think about is yourself! You never even think about your friends who risk there lives for you!" Mamoru winced at his harsh words. "Do...You...not love me anymore Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, tears streaming her face. "Exactly, I don't love you and I never will..." he turned to face the balcony's window. He hated the dreams he was having. He hated how much pain Usagi's tears were reacting to him. He especially hated how he was treating her. "I'm sorry...I can change Mamo-Chan" whispered Usagi, it was barely audible but Mamoru heard it. "No Usagi you will never change and don't ever address me as Mamo-chan!" Mamoru snapped back. Usagi was taken back, "Goodbye, Mamo-ch...Mamoru" she whispered and walked out of the apartment closing the door softly behind her. After she closed the door Usagi ran out of the apartment building, and ran into the rain...Not even noticing the tears Mamoru had and the longing looks as he watched her run into the night. "Usako..." with that said he broke into a sob and cried to himself. ' I love you '.  
  
Usagi slowly walked up to Rei's shrine. She glanced up at the doors in front of her. Before sliding it open, she heard Rei's voice booming. "Uggh!!! She's late again!!! SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!!!" . Ami sat next to Raye staring at her folded hands, "I'm going to have to agree with Rei...She hasn't been much help to us lately" said Ami sadly. Makoto just nodded, "All she's been doing was hang around Mamoru. She never hangs out with us anymore". "So it has been voted that Raye is our new leader" said Luna cuddling up next to Artemis. "So it's agreed Rei is our new leader! Let's celebrate by...." yelled a slightly too cheerful Minako. She was cut off as a gust of wind hit her skin. Everyone paled as they looked at Usagi. Her golden hair matted agaisnt her very pale skin. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were foggy with swirls of dark blues. "Usagi! How did you get" Luna yelled but was cut off by Usagi. "QUIET!!! I don't wanna hear you speeches!" yelled Usagi. Luna backed away. "I really did try to be your friends! But you never gave me a chance! You all just assume that I'm a complete idiot!". Usagi pulled out her brooch and slamed it down onto the ground. To everyone's surprise it shattered. "I hope your happy, because this is goodbye!" Usagi screamed and ran all the way home.  
  
"USAGI!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!!!" yelled her mother and father. "You missed dinner, Again!" yelled her father waving his arms around. "It must be that boy your dating! Mamoru Chiba, yes that's his name!!!" her father snarled and Usagi's mother kept bickering about how Usagi's teacher called and told her that she was failing. "I mean really! You could at least put some more effort in your work!" yelled her mother. With that said Usagi pushed past her mother and father and ran upstairs to her room. Locking the door and windows. ' Now even Luna can't get in and stop me ' thought Usagi. ' What's the point of staying here if I always get in the way ' . She pulled out 2 big luggages and stacked clothes after clothes in them. She put all her items in except her photos of her friends and family. Those she put them in a shoebox and left it on her bed. Usagi fell asleep on her bed, with her luggage packed and ready to go. Around midnight, Usagi got up moaning. "Oh god my head..." she then looked at the shoebox. 'Even the photos bring pain to me'. She picked up her luggage and softly but quickly escaped out the backdoor. She took out some of her saving money and called for a taxi and told the driver to head to the nearest airport. The guy just nodded sleepily and zoomed down the street.   
  
"One ticket to NewYork, please" said Usagi. "Alright! Would you like 1st class?" replyed the old woman, she was around 65. "No thanks" said Usagi. She took the ticket and waited for her plane. When it finnaly arrived it was around 1:37 am in the morning. She lugged her luggages to the entrance and took a seat next to a man with long raven hair pulled into a ponytail. He had beautiful dark blue eyes. ' Just like Mamoru's ' thought Usagi. She quickly shook off that thought. ' Forget about him '. The man caught her staring, "Um, is there something on my face?" he asked. Usagi blushed, embaressed. "I'm so sorry, you just look alot like someone I know!" Usagi replyed way to cheerfully. The man just chuckled and held out his hand. "I'm Seyia Kou, and who are you?". "Usagi Tsukino, nice to meet you!". Through the whole flight Seyia and Usagi talked about one another. "Wow! I never knew you were one of the Starlights!" Usagi's hand flew to her mouth. She blushed, "Oh i'm so sorry, my manners are horrible!". He just laughed. "It's okay, our band isn't all that famous, yet!" Seyia punched his hand up for victory. "Were gonna rule the music world, though!" grinning. Usagi couldn't help but laugh. "So where is your band?" said Usagi looking around. "Oh, they went up to the first class like always!" . Usagi just stared at him. "Then how come your here?". "Well no offense but rich people are snobs! I can't stand them!" Seyia said and was replyed with a man fake coughing. Usagi and Seyia just laughed.   
  
"Everyone please buckle up were are now landing!". Usagi was finally able to get off with her luggage. Seyia offered her a ride. "Thank you for everything Seyia!" Usagi happily laughed. "No problem! Why don't you stay with our band until you find a hotel or somewhere to live?" "I would love that!". So Seyia and Usagi took a ride in a black limo. "Usagi this is Taiki and Yaten!" Seyia said pointicing to 2 handsome men. One with dark brown hair and chocalate brown hair. The other one with nice forest green eyes and white silvery hair. Usagi marvelled at how gorgeous these men look. She just smiled and let the 3 guide the way.  
  
It was around 7 am at the Tsukino's. "USAGI!!! TIME TO WAKE UP!!!" yelled her mother. ' I hope she isn't mad at me about what happened last night, she didn't even come down to eat! ' thought the worried Mrs.Tsukino. "Usagi?" she called again. After the third time she climbed up the stairs. Facing the closed door she opened it and screamed. Mr.Tsukino heard this and flopped out of bed and headed toward his wife. He found her on the ground gripping the doorframe crying. He looked at Usagi's room. Everything was gone. Every item except her bed,drawer, and desk. Without noticing the shoebox on the bed he quickly ran down the stairs. Hearing the wails of his wife from upstairs. He called Usagi's friends:  
  
Ami - "Moshi,Moshi Mizuno Residance!"  
Mr.Tsukino - "Ami! Please tell me Usagi is with you!!!"   
Ami - "No, Why what happened!!!"  
Mr.Tsukino - "I'll tell you about it when you get over here! Please come over quick!!!   
Ami - "I'm on my Way!"  
  
Minako - "Konichiwa!!!"  
Mr.Tsukino - "Minako! Is Usagi with you!"  
Minako - "No, why is she in trouble!"  
Mr.Tsukino - "No, it's much worse please come over here as quick as you can!"  
Minako - "Okay!"  
  
Rei - "Konichiwa, this is Rei"  
Mr.Tsukino - "Rei is Usagi with you!!! Please tell me she is!"  
Rei - "Gomen, I haven't heard from her!"  
Mr.Tsukino - "Please come over quick!"  
Rei - "Alright! I'm coming!"  
  
Mr.Tsukino prayed. Please let Usagi be at Makato's. Please Kami! "Moshi, Moshi..." before Makato even finished she heard Mr.Tsukino voice, "IS USAGI AT YOUR HOUSE!!! PLEASE TELL ME SHE IS!!!". "Gomen, she isn't!!! What happened!" yelled Makato. "Just come over as quickly as you can!!!" . Mr.Tsukino was sobbing now. "alright!". Mr.Tsukino dropped the phone and fell on his knee. ' Usagi where are you...".  
  
Before heading at Usagi's Rei and Makato made a visit at Mamoru. Without even knowing, Mamoru was being dragged out of his apartment by Makato and Rei. "HEY LET GO OF ME!!!" They both didn't and kept dragging him all the way to Usagi's. When they all arrived, they saw Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino crying and Shingo was crying just as hard. He was gripping on his father's waist. Everyone was shocked. Before Ami said anything, Mr.Tsukino pointed to upstairs "check it out yourself". So everyone headed upstairs, but Mr.Tsukino caught noticed of Mamoru when he said, "So where's meatball head". Mr.Tsukino almost punched Mamoru in the jaw but Mrs.Tsukino held him back. "Honey, it might not have been his fault!!! Yes it is! It has to be!!!" he said nearly screaming. Everyone including Mamoru just rushed up to Usagi's room. The girls just broke into a sob as they caught sight of her bedroom. 'Everything's gone' thought Mamoru. He caught noticed of a worn out shoebox, he opened it and dumped the contence out. Millions of pictures scattered all over the ground. "Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino! Take a look at this!" yelled Rei. They rushed up and saw the girls and Mamoru huddling over something, and took a closer look. All of the photos were memories.   
  
"It's all my fault, it's my fault that Usagi is gone Mr.Tsukino" replaied Rei hoarsly which gave away that she was crying. "No Rei, I think it's our fault to, we assumed that Usagi was just stupid and only thought of herself! We thought that being rough on Usagi might help her improve her friendship with us or maybe get better grades" said Ami crying. "But we just pushed her away not once listening to what she had to say, Usagi was right we all just assumed, we didn't give her a chance at all" added Makato sobbing. "And it's my fault too," replied Mamoru. "I told you Ikuko!" Kenji barked. "I was the one who created the pain in her heart. I pushed her away by breaking up with her..." his tears were now running down his cheeks very fast. Everyone gasped. "You bastard how dare you hurt Usagi!!!" Minako yelled nearly jumping onto him, but Makato held her back. "We added to that pain, Minako" . Minako settled down. Everyone was crying even Luna and Artemis were crying. "I'm a horrible mother" gasped Mrs.Tsukino. "No your not! No your not..." said Mr.Tsukino rocking Ikuko back and forth. Shingo just stood at the door watching everyone..."It's my fault too..." whispered Shingo. 


	2. Starting Anew

"THIS PLACE IS SO BIG!!!" yelled Usagi very cheerfully. Usagi was hiding her heart from Seiya. Her heart felt so empty and depressed, I gotta make sure Seiya dosen't get worried about me! Seiya then led Usagi into her new bedroom and bath. While Yaten and Taiki were dowstairs eating and shceduling there concerts. The bedroom was very...pink! Usagi was jumping up and down on her bed. "Thank you so much Seiya! Thank you,thankyou,thankyou,thankyou!!!" she yelled as she hopped off the bed and jumped into Seiya's arms. He blushed when he felt her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, "Your very welcome Usagi,". "Call me usa or bunny! I wanna start anew! So promise me you will call me either bunny or Usa? Promise?" said Usagi backing away and holding up her pinky. "Promise!" said Seiya smiling and wrapped his pinky around hers.   
  
"Hey Seiya! Lets practice!!!" yelled Yaten from downstairs. "Coming!" yelled Seiya. "Care to join us?" asked Seiya. "I would love that!" smiled Usagi as Seiya led her down to the studio. As they got to the room, Usagi noticed there was two rooms, one was where a man around his 30's pushing and sliding all these buttons, he was looking through the glass where the other room was. "Okay, you can sit in this room and watch us, and if your good, Taki might let you use some of these controls!" Seiya said smiling and pointing to the 30 year-old man. "Okay!!! I'll be very good!" cheered Usagi putting on a huge smile. "Okay!" yelled Seiya as he walked into the other room and grabbed his electric guitar.   
  
The starlights started singing a very fast song which made Usagi very jumpy. She looked over to Taki, waiting if he could let her use the controls. 6 different songs past and Usagi was still jumpy. Then there was one song, it was nice and slow, she caught sight of different papers stacked. Carefully she lifted them up and looked at them while settling herself next to Taki. He just quickly looked over at Usagi and then went back to his button pushing job. When Usagi saw the song the group was singing, she then relized that all these words were lyrics. She sang with them and made Taki turn around and look at her wide eyed. Usagi stopped, then Taki told the group to stop, using a hand signal. Seiya ran into the room, and walked over toward Taki. In a raspy voice Taki said something, "Put this girl in the band Seiya, she has a terrific voice. Just try her for one song then we'll see if she's cut out to be a singer!" he smiled and turned toward Usagi. "Your up girly!". Usagi just stared at him wide eyed. "Me! A singer, no way! Nu huh!". "You may not relize it but you have a terrific voice! What do you do with it?" questioned Taki. Usagi blushed, ' all that crying and wailing must have done it! '. " I talk alot...I guess" Usagi replyed still blushing. She calmed herself down and went into the other room. This room was very bright and hot. Usagi looked up at a mini t.v. it had lyrics scrolling down. "That's how you know the lyrics so well!" said Usagi turning toward the group. They all just nodded and blushed, slightly because of the embarasment. And slightly because of Usagi's beauty. The lights were reflecting off her skin perfectly and her hair shined in the light. She just smiled even more and turned to face the mini t.v.  
  
After a few songs, Taki told the group that it was enough for today and reminded them about the concert next week. "Since we now have, Usag," Usagi cut him off, "I prefer Bunny or Usa to be my name, if that's possible..." "Of coarse it is girly! Okay, so your now Bunny! Now, as I was saying since we have bunny in our group we have to be able to fit her in" said Taki scratching his head full of blond curls. Yaten decided to stp in, "Why don't we first start out with a dance at the begining, then each of us will move to a certain area to make a trapazoid, that way the audience can see all of us". "I like the idea with dancing but I think we should do a slow song then Usag., Bunny can ' hop ' right in as we start dancing and then she can start singing one of our jumpy songs, then we join in!" said Taiki making hand signals. "I agree with Taiki," answered Taki and Seiya. "Same!" yelled Usagi cheerfully. "Okay! It's agreed then! First thing tomorow morning I want you Bunny in the garden at 5 am!" replied Taki. "Um, I'm not exactly a morning person so could I get up around 12 in the afternoon, please!!!" Usagi said smiling sweetly. "Mmm...No, sorry Bunny! But I need you up at this time!" said Taki. Usagi just pounted while everyone laughed at her expression.   
  
At Tokyo----------  
  
Motoki was cleaning the counter when he saw Mamoru and the girls come in. "Hey you guys! Want some milkshakes it'll be on me!" laughed Motoki, trying to cheer them up. He heard about Usagi on the news and this whole town has been way to silent for his liking. "Hey guys!!!". They just stared at him, then Ami replyed "Yeah, we'll like some of those milkshakes make them all chocalate. 'Usagi's favorite' thought Motoki. He just smiled and dissapeared in the back. The group took a booth all the way in back. "It's all my fault" said Mamoru staring at his hands in his lap. "Mamoru, it's all of our fault, if we had paid more attention to Usagi, then this would never ever happen in the first place" Rei commented looking up. All she saw was Mamoru's hair which was messy and it smelled awful. "Why don't we all cheer up! That's what Usagi would've have wanted! Am I right?" said Motoki coming over to the booth, with a tray of milkshakes one for everyone including himself. Everyone just looked at him and smiled, they brightened up. "Motoki's right, if Usagi still cared about us then we should all just cheer up, she might actually come back! And I don't think she wants to come back seeing us all smelly and grimy!" laughed Minako. "Right!!!" cheered the whole booth. They all held up there milkshakes and clashed them together. They all laughed happily.  
  
Luna moped around Usagi's room trying to get her scent again. She always smelled like Vanilia. But Usagi's mother vacumed the room so Luna could not smell that familiar smell that she grew to her likings. Luna hopped onto Usagi's bed. ' Where's Artemis when you need him, hmph....probally hanging around with Minako again' she sighed.  
  
Back at the Starlights Mansion----------  
  
* BEEP,BEEP,BEEP,BE...* *SMASH!* Usagi rolled out of her bed, her heart was warm and fuzzy. This was a familiar feeling. Very familiar. ' The feelings of my friends happiness' . "I'm glad there happ...Wait a minute happy?! That means they really don't care about me, there probally throwing a party since I gone away". Usagi broke into a small crying fit. ' Wait what am I doing! I should go outside to the garden! Not moping around about how my friends left me! I got new friends! So hah, take that scounts!!!'. Usagi just smiled at that thought and quickly got dressed. Before heading to her drawer, she saw herself in a full length mirror. Her hair was lightly brushing the floor. "Maybe I should try a different style, instead of those meatballs". Usagi combed her hair until it sparkled. She tied it into a tight messy bun, the bun was rather large for size. But Usagi thought that she'll deal with it later. She picked out a loose pale pink tantop and grabbed a pair of navy blue shorts. She ran out to the garden with a pair of worn out sneakers.   
  
"Your 2 minutes late Bunny!" said Taki pointing to his watch. "It's only 2 minutes! It's not like a fire drill or anything!" said Usagi panting. "It dose matter! What would happen if you were 1 mintue late at the concert! We need to perserve time Bunny! We can't be late at anything! You hear me?" said Taki. 'God, I swear he sounds like Setsuna' thought Usagi while nodding her head. Taki just sighed. "Okay! First things first! I will explained to you what you will be doing for the whole week! But first, I gotta tell you that since your gonna be singing in this group then I think you should stay with us at this mansion. Is that okay with you?". "Of coarse it is!!!" said Usagi smiling. "Okay, I have divided your subjects in different people, I will be your training teacher, I will help you increase your strength. Seyia will be your regular learning teacher, he will teach you math,history,science,social studies,language and so on!". Taki heard a groan escape from Usagi when he mentioned about Seyia being her teacher. "Why do I have to be teached?" questioned Usagi. "In order to be the greatest band ever, we have to be able to do anything! All the other bands are our enemy, some bands play tricky and we want to be ready for those tricks, plus this way the fans will love our ability to do everything! They'll think of us the greatest band ever!" said Taki with stars in his eyes. When he finnaly snapped out of it, he then explained that Yaten is Usagi's cooking teacher, and Taiki will help with Usagi's singing practices.  
  
Day after day the band practiced. Usagi was very surprised when, Taki told her she learned a amount of learning skills that would equal to a year, but Usagi had learned and master them all in a week! Happy about this, Usagi had no idea that she was way smarter then Ami, can cook better then Makato and can beat up at least 85 youmas with just her bare hands (A/N: I know I'm exagerating!). She was maturing very beautiful.  
  
Even after the many concerts the group continued to teach Usagi everything they knew, and she easily mesmerized it. 2 Years has past. Usagi was now 18, and she was now Ms.perfect but in a good way. She was a goddess, to every fan and every member of the band. She even stole Seiya's heart without even knowing it. Usagi's hair was usually tyed in something. No one has really seen the length of her hair even the starlights didn't know. Her eyes are alittle more almond shaped instead of her usual bright big eyes. Her glow in her eyes brighten so much, it was now impossible to tell what color Usagi's eyes used to be.   
  
Hair in a large bun, Usagi hopped down the stairs wearing a white sweater and jeans. "Hey Usagi guess what!" yelled Yaten getting off the phone. "We got a new car!" replyed Usagi, smiling. "Nope!" said Taiki frying some bacon. "Were going back to your home town! In Tokyo!" said Seyia jumping onto her soldiers. "NANI!!!!" yelled Usagi. She turned around and gripped onto Seiya's colar. "No we can't be going there! Your kidding me right?!". "Why would we be kidding Bunny?" said Taki. "Well why should we go there! There's other places we can go England, um China, uh Paris?!" said Usagi nervously. Seyia gently gripped onto her shoulders, "What's wrong Usa?" said Seyia softly. "Nothing, it's nothing..." Usagi said. "So why are we going to Tokyo?" asked Usagi. "Well, our concert is booked there, and we might be staying there for almost 5 months..." Usagi took one of Seiya's hands off her shoulder and tightened her grip on his."Why are we staying there so long, aren't we just gonna sing and leave?" said a very nervous Usagi. "Well Bunny, my wife and children live there and I want to spend time with them, you know fmaily bonding". Usagi released some of her grip on Seiya. "Alright, I guess were going to Tokyo!" Usagi said smiling faintly. 


	3. Coming Home

Carol-Chan: Thank You everyone for the feedback and reviews!!! ^-^ I'm on a role! I really enjoy typing this story so I'm hoping your enjoying reading this story! Also thankyou to some reviewers on telling me my errors! I love hearing from you!  
  
------------Shattered Soul------------  
  
"Yeah! Were going to Tokyo!" yelled Taiki while jumping around and doing the chicken dance. Yaten joined in and then Taki. Usagi laughed and Seyia headed upstairs and brought down a camera. "KODAK MOMENT!!!". Usagi headed to the balcony in her room. It was early in the morning, probally around 6 am to Usagi's guess. she stared up into the sky. Everything was covered in a sheet of snow. It was Febuary, and Valatine was just around the corner. Without knowing Seiya came up behind Usagi. "Usa, what's wrong? You never told me about your past yet. Wanna tell me now?" questioned Seiya. Usagi just nodded slightly and began telling her story, "....Mamoru broke up with me because he never ever loved me and my friend, they discussed things without me and they assumed i'm a clumsy,dizty, idiot...I can't blame them, because it's true" Usagi was crying now. Thinking quick, Seyia embraced Usagi and let her cry on his shoulder. "Your not clumsy,ditzy, or dumb! They didn't derserve your friendship and love from you Usagi, you deserve people who will always stick by you. No matter what...". At that Usagi pulled away slightly, still in Seiya's embrace. "Thankyou Seiya, that meant alot to me" said Usagi. Seiya smiled, "Your welcome Usa..." Seyia replied. He gently kissed Usagi's forhead. She blushed deeply at that and looked up in his eyes.   
  
"Hey you loverbirds!" yelled Yaten. "Common! Pack up were going to Tokyo as soon as we can!". Seiya frowned, ' he destroyed a perfect moment! Oh his gonna get it big time '. Usagi pulled away, still blushing. "Well, I guess we gotta pack...". "Yeah...Seeya" said Seiya, who was blushing deeply now. Usagi packed all her new latest fashion clothes, she only dressed 'normal' cause she always saved the best clothes for last. And since they were going to Tokyo, then she needed to impress her friends, well EX- friends! She put in all her lyrics, she was gonna sing a solo at the concert and she didn't know which song to sing. After packing she brought her big luggage downstairs. She saw the driver put everyone's luggage in the back. "This is it...were going back home...." She sighed and brought her luggage to the driver.  
  
The plane ride was excruciating. Millions of passangers were fighting over the band to get there autographs or at least try to touch there hand. It was already 6:48 pm. Usagi asked Taki if she could use the bathroom. He agreed and she rushed into one of the stall's. She put on a nice v-neck suede shirt and put on a brown trench coat. after she took off her jeans and put on a dark brown skirt that went to her knees. Pulling her hair out of her bun she felt the hair lay on the floor. She definetly needed to cut it. She pulled her hair into a tight high ponytail. Then braided it all the way down. She picked up her luggage and pulled out a chashmere scarf and wrapped it around her neck to finish the outfit. She went up to one of the mirrors and applied a light pink lip gloss. She exited and saw the men were also dressed nicely.  
  
Yaten was wearing a light blue suit with a blue shirt underneath nd a red tie. Taiki was wearing a pale yellow suit with greenish-bluish shirt underneath and a dark blue tie. Seiya was wearing a flashy red suit with a white shirt underneath and a pale yellow tie. They all had a pair of glasses. All three of them were attracting every women in the airport, and Usagi was attracting every man. Taki soon stepped out of the men's room. He pulled his hand through his blond hair and he took a look at Usagi, "Whoa! Bunny you look nice!". "Me! Look at you guys!" Usagi replied as they walked out of the airport, everyone staring at them. Usagi looked over toward Taki, he was wearing a light brown armoni suit. with a white shirt underneath and had a dark brown tie. While they talked Usagi put on sunglasses.  
  
"WAIT! You guys can we grab a bite here!" squelled Usagi pointing to the Crown Arcade. She actually wanted to go see Motoki. "Okay Usa..." "HOLD IT MISTER!" said Usagi. "I think everyone should call me Bunny, don't call me Usa around here, alright?". The 4 just nodded and they headed inside. The whole arcade grew silent when the 5 entered. Each of them pulled off there glasses and all the girls and men rushed over to them. "CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH BUNNY!!!" "OH YATEN I JUST LOVE HOW YOU PLAY THE PIANO!" "TAIKI! COULD YOU TEACH ME HOW TO SING LIKE YOU!!!" "OH, SEIYA! YOU HAVE SUCH GREAT RYTHM IN THE DRUMS!". "Hey you guys back away let them have some air!" yelled Motoki. He walked up to the 5. "Sorry about that, so you guys are the Starlights and your Bunny?!" Motoki nearly yelled and pulled out a poster, it had the Starlights and Bunny in it. "Can I have your autograph!" yelled Motoki. "Motoki! How can you not recongize me! I used to be your number one customer!" said Usagi pounting. "Oh my god Usagi!!!" screamed Motoki. "Sheesh buddy, could you lower down that voice of yours?" said Yaten rubbing his ear."Gomen! Usagi you look great! Here let me lead you to the back".   
  
"So how did you become so popular?!" said a very excited Motoki. "Well I met Seiya on the plane and soon after that we became fast friends! Then Taki here told me I had a great voice...." *minutes later* "and that's how I became Bunny, the new pop sensation!". Usagi heard everyone snore quite loudly. "WAKE UP!!!" Usagi yelled. The men sat up straight, "Okay I heard ya Bunny, yep!" said Taiki brushing himself off. Then they heard someone at the front, it was the girls and Mamoru. "Hey Motoki? You here, me and the girls were thinking on buying dinner here tonight!" yelled Mamoru. Usagi's face turned white, "That's them...Oh god that's them" said Usagi as she backed away trying to escape the back door but she bumped into Seiya. He grasped her shoulders lightly, "Usa, your not alone, remember that". Usagi's skin turned back to it's caramel color. The whole group walked out into the front.  
  
"Hey you guys!" said a way to cheerful Motoki. ' The group looked all the same ' thought Usagi. Usagi just wanted to get out of here as soon as she can. She went around the counter. The inner senshi and Mamoru didn't seem to notice since they were looking the opposite direction and talking to Motoki. She tugged at Seiya's sleeve and just about when they were near the door the outer senshi appear. Haruka,Setsuna,Michiru, and Hotaru. Usagi winced at the cold gust of air. When she opened her eyes, she saw Haruka stare at her. "Um, excuse me ma'm" said Usagi trying to get around. But Haruka grasped her soldiers, Haruka's eyes widen. "Hey! Get away from her!" yelled Seiya. The inner senshi and Mamoru then noticed the group, ignoring Mokoti completely and the arcade just looked at the women grasping the hot singer, Bunny. Before Seiya sprung into action, Haruka's one word changed everyone's lives. "Usagi...?" 


	4. Forgivness

Hope ya'll like the story!!! ^-^ I love it so much! Again thankyou for the reviews!!! Oh yeah, Sailormoon does not belong to me!!!  
  
--------Shattered Soul--------  
  
Usagi widened her eyes, staring back at Haruka's. "How did you know?" said Usagi softly. "Usako!!!" yelled Mamoru. "HEY! Back down Sparky!" yelled Seiya glaring at Usagi's ex-boyfriend. "You don't have the right to call her that! To you it's either Bunny or Usagi, never Usako...." Seiya glared at Mamoru. Haruka finnaly let go of her grip. Usagi asked again, "How'd you know?". "Easy, your blond, have blue eyes and know i'm a girl". "Well I guess we need to talk! come with me" said Usagi. "Taki is it okay we bring them over to the mansion?" Usagi asked. He just simply nodded. "Please follow me" Yaten asked the group of sneshi who didn't stop staring at Usagi for one second. They all just nodded.   
  
Upon arriving at the mansion everyone was shocked. The limo's were very nice but the mansion was better. "Everyone please take a seat" Taiki said pointing to the counches. Everyone sat down quickly. Everything was either marble or glass in the mansion and everything was mostly white or a light blue. Taki headed to the kitchen and brought out cups and glasses for tea. Everyone was shocked when Usagi had gracefully poured the tea in each of the cups. Equal amount in each cups and no drops. she picked hers up and sipped it, no noise escaping from her lips. Everyone continued to stare at Usagi.   
  
"Would you come out Luna, Artemis...It's no use hiding" said Usagi, smiling a little. she settled her tea down when Luna stepped out and meowed like a stray. She then hopped onto Usagi's lap and Artemis sat at her feet. Luna purred at Usagi's touch it was light and gentle but at the same time aggressive and mean. Luna whimpered when Usagi's angelic touches stopped. "Okay I know everyone is dying to know where I've been and how I became famous huh?". Everyone just nodded. Taiki took this time and lit up the fireplace while Yaten sat at the right of Usagi and Seiya sat at the left. To Haruka's opinion the boys were too close to Usagi especially the one with the black hair one. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him. "Before I begin these are The Starlights, Seiya,Yaten, and Taiki" said Usagi as she pointed to each of them. Taiki sat at Usagi's feet.  
  
----Almost a half an hour later----  
  
"...And that's how I got here" finished Usagi. "Usagi, I'm sorry for everything I did to harm you..." Said Rei first. Usagi got up from her seat and walked over to Rei. Then in a quick flash Usagi slapped Rei. Tears were in Usagi's eyes. "That Rei was for pain you inflicted on me and my heart...But you get another chance, at my friendship" said Usagi smiling sadly hugging her. Rei hugged her back crying openly. Ami was next, "I'm sorry Usagi for ever doubting you..." *SLAP* *HUG* "You can get another chance with me too Ami". It went like this for Minako and Makoto. Then Mamoru was next. He just stood there like a doll, waiting for the slap, then he looked into Usagi's eyes. He got the most horrible treatment out of her, her eyes had tears. In her eyes Mamoru saw pain,betrayel, and lonliness. "You don't derserve anything Mamoru, not even the touch of my hand" said Usagi backing away. She walked into the kitchen with Hotaru and Setsuna following her. "You knew you derserved it you bastard!" replied Seiya before getting up and following Usagi into the kitchen.   
  
Mamoru just looked at the ground. All he neeeded was at least one of Usagi's strand of hair to live. But what did she give him nothing, not even pain. He cried silently, as the inner senshi touched the side they had been slapped. It burned them a whole lot. "*Cough* Um, Mamoru boy, why did you break up with that kind of girl" asked Taki. Mamoru just stared at him then replied, "I had a dream about her dying on our wedding day. Every night was the same nightmare, until then one day I decided to breakup with her so she wouldn't get harmed..." said Mamoru. "Well, you did derserve it you know..." said Taiki. "You didn't tell her about the dream huh? I know she ain't gonna really forgive you if you just say you had a nightmare about her" said Yaten. "Well why not?" asked Minako, still holding her hand on the burning part of her face. "Because he didn't tell her about it at the start, Look girly relationship and friendships are all about trust, since Mamoru didn't tell her at the begining and that is considered trust, then well goodbye Bunny!". Taki said smiling at his little corny joke.  
  
"So how do I get Usagi back?". "You'll just have to figure it out yourself" replyed Taki. "HEY USAGI! How about we cook dinner for these lovely guests?". Usagi came out through the swinging door, spoon in one hand, apron around her waist, and hair now in a messy bun. "Don't you mean me cook dinner?" she said laughing. "I'm already on it! Then that means you guys have to set up the table!!!" laughed Usagi as she pointed her spoon to the basement. The 3 boys backed away from the door. "No way am I going down there!". "Alright then, Seiya! been a manly man and get the silverwear and tablecloth from the basment!". Seiya pops out of the door. " You kidding me, I rather roast in the kitchen then go down there!". ' That left Mamoru then...great....'. "Mamoru could you get the silverwear and tableclothe from downstairs?". He just nodded dumbly and Usagi turned entering the kitchen once again.  
  
Seeing as the inner senshi and Haruka didn't have anything to do they then joined Usagi and the rest in the kitchen. As they entered they saw Usagi was cutting vegatbles rather quickly without cutting herself. Hotaru was sitting while playing with Luna and Artemis. Setsuna was helping Usagi by stirring the soup and Michiru was making the salad. So she was pealing lettuces. Haruka went over to Michiru and grabbed a block of lettuce talking to Michiru and pealing the leaves off the green vegatble. "Um should we do anything Usagi?" said Makoto. Usagi didn't turned she just simply answered, "Theres a bag of potatoes near Hotaru's feet could you girls peal then for me, about a dozen would be good, so 3 patatoes for you each" said Usagi still chopping.   
  
The girls in the kitchen stopped and heard a burst of laughter in the living room. Usagi headed out the door first, and laughed very hard! Mamoru was covered from head to toe with dust and dirt and in his hands were the tableclothe and silverware. In desperate breathes Usagi continued to laugh, "Maybe you should take a shower upstairs!" Usagi said laughing and pointing to the stairs. Still laughing when she came back in the kitchen. ' There might be hope between Mamoru and Usagi after all! ' thought Minako smiling while peeling the potatoes. 


	5. Trusting one Another

PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM BEFORE READING THE STORY!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!  
  
Konichiwa! I love all your reviews! But theres good news and some bad news! You probally want the bad news, ne? Well, this was supposed to be a original Mamoru and Usagi story but there is alot of reviewers who want a Seiya and Usagi story out of this! ^-^' So the only way to solve it is to vote for either Seiya or Mamoru to get Usagi's heart! So you guys just have to post either Seiya or Mamoru in the review box! If you do that, than Arigatou Minna-sans!!! Okay! Here's the good news, I'm really getting into this writing story thing, so I'll probally might be finished with the story along next week, but it depends! I have school coming up! But if I have free time I'll try to update the story. Well enough of me blabbering! Read the story!  
  
PS: Please! Vote for either Mamoru or Seiya to get Usa's heart! Arigatou!  
  
----Shattering Soul----   
  
' Minako's smiling while working!? God she must be crazy! ' thought Rei. But she, soon turned her attention upon Usagi. She was happily copping,stirring, and baking the food. ' Usagi, you changed so much! ' thought Ami as she kept peeling the potatoes. ' She's probally better then me at cooking! ' thought Makoto, smoothing her jeans to get rid of the wrinkles. "Done!!!" yelled Michiru. Haruka was holding a bowl of lettuce,tomatoes,olives, and all other stuff that were in salads. And then topped it off with ranch dressing. "Okay! Could you put that in the dining room Haruka?" said Usagi putting all the vegatables in the bowl Setsuna was stirring.   
  
Seiya came into the kitchen from the back door, covered in snow and holding logs of wood, for the fireplace. "Well, it was about time!" said Usagi laughing. "Hey! You try going out there, it's a blizzard, I could've have died" Seiya said while putting the logs down and took off his winter coat. "Well no one told ya to wear a snazzy suit, ne?" Usagi said slyly while working on baking the loaf of bread. "And no one told you to wear such a short skirt!". "NANI!" yelled Yaten coming through the door. "That skirt is not short!" yelled Taiki following Yaten into the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah, especially not compared to ours..." said Seiya muttering. "What did you say?" said Usagi turning her attention toward Seiya. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" said Seiya nervously. With that said Usagi just shrugged and left the kitchen. Yaten came over behind Seiya and *SMACK*. "You idiot! You almost gave us away! Good thing she didn't hear it!!!" whispered Yaten. Seiya just continued to rub his head. "DINNER'S SERVED!!!" yelled Usagi from the Dining room. Everyone walked out into the dining room and was amazed. Food of all variaties was laying on a silky white tablecloth. And there were shiny spoons of metal laying on embroided napkins. "You guys start eating I have to finish the mash potatoes!" yelled Usagi walking toward the kitchen.   
  
At the exact time Mamoru came down in a fresh new t-shirt and jeans, borrowed from Taiki. "Mmmm! Something smells good!" yelled Mamoru. He nearly gawked when he saw the different platters of food. "WHO COOKED THIS!" he yelled while setting himself down. "Your EX-girlfriend did, didn't know she was such a good cook, ne?" growled Seiya. "Well, no..." said Mamoru. "It's all set!" yelled Usagi. Her hair not out of her bun and in a hight tight ponytail and her apron was off. Taki stood up and grabed the platter of potatoes from her grasp.   
  
The only seat left for Usagi was between Mamoru and Seiya. Usagi sighed, ' This was going to be a long night'. By the time dinner was over, everyone was about to head to the door but found out it was stuck. "Let me try!" said Makoto. It didn't even budge. "Let me try!" said Usagi. The door shook a little but it still didn't move. "Well guys, I think were snowed in!" said Taki. Usagi sighed, "Well, I'll go set up the guest rooms, Hotaru you wanna help me?" asked Usagi looking down at the bored Hotaru. "YEAH!" she yelled and ran up the stairs to catch up with Usagi. "We'll come help to!" said Makoto and Rei trenscending up the stairs.  
  
When Usagi,Hotaru,Makoto, and Rei came down. They saw the rest of the group around the fire and happily laughing and talking. It seemed like Mamoru and Seiya were getting along now. Usagi sighed at that thought. ' Whew! Arigatou Kami-san! ' thought Usagi smiling. "Well were done!!!" yelled Hotaru running over to Setsuna. "Sheesh Usagi! What do you do with all those bedrooms!" said Rei, wiping her forhead. Usagi just shrugged nervously. Ami just smiled, "Um, do you need any more help Usagi?". "Nope! I got it under control!" said Usagi then headed toward the couch, where Seiya,Mamoru,Yaten, and Taiki. "Oh okay," said Ami with her smile gone. She wanted to at least spend some more quality time with Usagi.   
  
It was around midnight. And everyone was extreamly tired. Usagi smiled at Hotaru who fell asleep on her lap, with her mouth a little open and her hair caught in her face. "Well this is the plan," Usagi said carefully to not to stir so much. "Makoto and Ami you get the first bedroom up the stairs. Rei and Minako you get the beroom across from theres. Haruka and Michiru you get the bedroom to the right of Makoto's and Ami's. Setsuna and Hotaru here will get the bedroom across from from Haruka's and Michiru's." said Usagi lifting Hotaru up into Setsuna's hands. "Your becoming alot like your mother Usagi, i'm very proud of you" said Setsuna smiling softly. Usagi blushed a bit and continued with the rooms. "Yaten,Taiki, Seiya you all know where your rooms are, and Mamoru your room will be next to there's so you have easy access to the bathroom" said Usagi. "Taki your room will be accross from Mamoru, and if anyone needs me I'll be the last room at the end of the hall!". Everyone quickly got up and hurried to there bedroom, ready to fall asleep very soon.  
  
Everyone had already fell asleep to Usagi's guess, because there were no noise heard from the bedrooms as Usagi went down the stairs. Usagi couldn't go to sleep, for some odd reason so she decided to head for her privete garden to get some freash air. She didn't notice the person exiting the bathroom, from behind her. Usagi took a look around her garden, they were filled with all different kind of flowers, and she shivered at the cold air. Usagi was in her white silk sleeping gown, it was long sleeved and had a gold embroidery at the end of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. In her slippers, Usagi tried her best to get around the snow and took a seat at her bench, which was covered with ivy trees. The only light from the moon drew through the gaps of the plants and illuminating Usagi's face.  
  
She snapped her head toward the sliding doors when she heard a twig snap. It was Mamoru, he was staring at her as if she were a godess. He was captured by her beauty, her hair was down and it blew when the wind move. By the trick of the moon casting on her, Usagi's skin was a fair pale not a sickly one but a princess kind of white. The only words that drew from his mouth was, "Usako...we need to talk". With that she just nodded. 


	6. Serena and Usagi

THANKYOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!! Well it's been decided, Mamoru and Usagi! But don't worry! Seiya will be paired up with Serena! You'll uderstand it when you read this chapter! ^-^ Well, read on!!!  
  
Shattered Soul-----------  
  
Usagi scooted over to allow Mamoru to sit. He touched her hand slightly, Usagi jerked back surprised. Taken back, Mamoru looked down toward the snow. "Gomen Usako, er Usagi. I wanna first say i'm sorry I broke up with you...But you have to relize that I did this in order to protect you. Lately I've been having dreams of you dying in my arms on our wedding day. And when I couldn't take anymore of it. I decided to break up with you so that you wouldn't get hurt....Gomen for the pain I caused you...I for one probally don't even derserve you..." said Mamoru softly.   
  
As he looked up to see Usagi's face, he was taken back. Streams of tears were rapidly falling down her cheeks that were now a light shade of pink. She just stared at him lost in her gaze he leaned forward awaiting for her lips. after a moment he felt her cold fingers push him back. Her tears gone but the evidence of them were on her face. "Mamoru, you have to uderstand that even if your in pain, you can come to me whenever you want..." said Usagi. "I accept your appoligy, and hope that you have to understand that feelings are fragile, you have to win your way up to love...I can't just throw myself to you after what you did, but you still have a chance at my heart Mamo-chan" smiled Usagi then she stood up and walked back to the entrace of the garden. "Goodnight..." she softly whispered. Mamoru just smiled in return.  
  
The next morning was hectic. Using the strength of teamwork, the guys and girls were able to open the front door. Everyone saw that the snow was melting away fast, from the heat of the sun. Yaten, Taki, and Makoto opened the door about the million times just to make sure it wouldn't get caught in the snow or anything. Usagi was wearing a huge blue sweater, it reached to her mid-thighs. Using a decorated string belt, she wraped it around her waist making her look quite thin. She pulled on black spandexes and wore brown boots. After she was finished she asked the girls if they would like to come to the salon with her. Everyone imediatly said yes and the boys were left hanging at Taki's house with the wife and kids.  
  
Usagi and the girls came out of the Mall refreshed and had new clothes. Of coarse before leaving, the whole mall saw Usagi. That left the girls running to get to the front doors. The girls breathed heavily in and out. When they calmed down they quickly saw the limo and made there getaway. Usagi had finnaly got her hair cut. It was down to her ankles, even though the senshi thought it was to long. Usagi made a promise that she was going to put it in her meatballs again, after she got it trimmed. So the senshi's just kept there mouths shut. Being a stylist and all, he put Usagi's hair in that odd style and made the ends curl. The hair now reached the knees in the hairstyle. Before leaving the styler got Usagi's photo and autograph.  
  
"Now you truly look like the luarian princess" said Haruka in the limo. The drivers window was closed and was sound proof. Usagi just blushed and found Luna and Artemis in Minako's side pack. "Usagi!" said the cat and she flew into her arms. usagi just smiled, "Where did you go last night?". Luna just blushed and cuddled up next to Artemis making that his turn to blush. "Ohh! The cat's went out for the night!" said Rei slyly. "So how was it Artimes!" said Minako grinning. He flushed and just said "Alright". The girls laughed at the two loveCATS. While the driver drove to Taki's house.  
  
It was a big house and it was very comfortable inside. Taki's wife, Ayame was settled downstairs in the lab working on a SECRET project. When Usagi decided to go check on her she saw that Ayame was very beautiful. She had auborn hair tied up in a bun and had emerald green eyes that were so deep you would have belived you were looking into her soul. She smiled when she saw Usagi happily walked down the stairs. After moments of talking, Ayame described what she was working on. She was working on a device to clone humans.   
  
As she was pointing to a different system she accindentally pushed Usagi into the cloning tube. It locked Usagi inside unable to budge the door open, Ayame yelled for the group and Taki. The machine was already loading up and starting to clone Usagi. Usagi collasped when there was a lack of oxygen in the tube. The group tried budging the door to open but it was no use. The machine went haywired at the amount of energy Usagi had in her. Mostly because she was carrying the Ginzuishou within her. In a blast of light, Seiya and Mamoru yelled out Usagi's name, "USAGI!!!".   
  
When the light soon dissapeared, everyone gasped at Usagi and her clone. In a shattered tube and wires lying everywhere were 2 Usagi's! The regular one still her sweater that was torn showing her caramel skin and bust size. Then there was a naked one, hair covering her privetes. They were both huddled together and unconcious. Hurrying over, the girls covered the girl that was naked with a blanket found on a nearby counch. Haruka carefully lifted her up. While Rei slowly picked up Usagi. They both carryed them upstairs leaving the wreck down in the basment alone.   
  
The girls and guys huddled around the two Usagi's as they were layed down on Taki and Ayame's bed. "This is all my fault! Me and my stupid project" said Ayame bursting into tears and running out the door. Taki went out and ran after his wife. "They look exactly the same!" said Ami as she brought her hand up to her mouth. "Exactly..." said Michiru staring at the two Usagi's. They both layed very still. After being calmed down Ayame and Taki's children came in with a towels and a bowl of water. One with long auborn hair and blue eyes, who was 10. The other was blonde and had emerald eyes, who was 8. The 10 year old carefully draped the towel on Usagi's head wiping the sweat from her head. The 8 year old did the same for the clone.   
  
The first to wake was the clone, she blinked adjusting her eyes to the light. "Ayame, what's happening?" everyone gasped when the clone was able to identify Ayame. "You have her memories...." she said bringing her hand to her mouth. "Nani?" said the clone then turned her attention to what was herself lying down. Clutching her blanket the clone jumped away from the bed, "WHAT HAPPENED!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HER?! SETSUNA WHAT HAPPENED!" she nearly screamed backing toward a corner. Usagi stirred and woke up with a start. Her eyes fuzzy, she rubbed her temple. "KAMI! WHO'S MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!" yelled Usagi. Then she turned her attention, to what looked like herself. "NANI!" Usagi yelled and running to the opposite corner from her twin.   
  
Both girls looked at Ayame then Setsuna for the answers. "Well it seems that you were cloned Usagi..." said Setsuna calmly. The girls just sighed then turned there attention to each other, "Well then we should introdue ourselves!" said Usagi awkwardly. The clone walked around the bed and held out her hand and she smiled, "Ohayou, my names Usagi!!!" said the cheerful girl. "HOLD IT! USAGI! THAT'S MY NAME!" yelled Usagi. "NO! THAT'S MY NAME!" "NO!" "YES!" "NO!" "YES!". Everyone sighed, this was going to be a long day. The girls kept arguing until Rei yelled, "STOP!". They instantly turned to Rei, "WHAT!" they yelled in a duo. "Let's think of a name for you Usagi, the one who is in the blankets!" said Rei pointing to the clone. "Fine....I never really liked the name Usagi anyways!" said the clone. "My either!" said Usagi and the two girls laughed at the same time. This was getting to creepy thought everyone as they walked toward the kitchen.   
  
Taki and Ayame had left with there children to go back in the basment, to clean up. "Why don't we call you Jewl?" commented Yaten scratching his head for names. The clone just shook her head. Minako and Makoto, flipped through the name book looking for anything interesting or unique. "How bout odango?" said Mamoru, smiling. "No way!" said the clone and Usagi at the same time. "WE FOUND IT!" yelled Minako. "How bout Serena!" said Makoto smiling. The girls nodded in agrement. "Well, Usagi how are we going to explain this? The public will be sure to find out about Serena, then we'll be doomed!" said Seiya worried. "Aw Seiya don't worry about it!" said Usagi happily. Serena nodded in agrement, "Yeah! We'll think of something!". "Well for now Serena you should stay in low profile, we'll think of something" said Setsuna. 


	7. Truth and Hair

Konichiwa Minna-san! ^-^ Okay I got some reviews from people saying, that they don't like the cloning idea and want me to change it. Well, I enjoy how I cloned the 2 usagi's. And if you don't like it then you may leave. You don't have to continue to read this story, if you don't like how it goes. ^-^ I just want to give choices to people. Alot of people out there persuade other authors. I'm not saying it as a bad thing, it could be a good idea for a good reason. Anyways this totally violates people's ideas and opinions. So I'm just going to say if you don't like how this story goes then you may leave. ^-^ Arigatou everyone for understanding, reviewing, and reading my story!!!  
  
Shattered Soul---------------  
  
Taki and Ayame had just returned back from the basement. They were both covered with black griss and oil. "AWWW! Monster!" yelled there little 8 year old girl. "Osako, don't worry it's just papa and mama" said Ayame wiping her face with a rag, then handing it to Taki. "Arigatou, Honey" he said smiling. Taking Osako's hand and his other daughter Umi, Taki lead them inside the kitchen with Ayame following behind.   
  
"So you guys find any names for er, Usagi" said Taki. "Yep! My names Serena now!" said a very joyful Serena. Thinking quietly, Ami spoke out. "I think to keep her lowprofile, we should cut Serena's hair, that's the only thing that will really seperate Serena from Usagi" she said smiling. Serena winced at the words cut and hair and took a lock of hair petting it. "You sure that's what I have to do" she said stuttering. Usagi gently rested her hand on Serena's shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, you can always do my hair in the morning!" she said laughing. Serena then smiled happily, "Okay! I'm ready to cut this off!" she said running her fingers in it.   
  
Everyone entered the bathroom. Usagi grabbed the sciccors from the sink and asked what Serena would like for a hairstyle. "Sheesh Usagi, you should know!!!" said Serena. Then Usagi remembered what she wanted as a hairstyle. She cut a few inches from the base of Serena's neck. Making the ends of her hair now curl inward, and letting her hair fall down. "Waiii! I'm gonna miss you guys!" said Serena grabbing her hair from the floor tiles.   
  
Serena jumped up and down in the living room. "Ahh....It's not the same!" she said pounting. "Don't worry you'll get used to it!" said a smiling Seiya. He gotten quite actracted to her once her hair was cut. ' What about Usagi... ' thought Seiya. "And anyways it'll grown back!" said Rei. "To bad I can't call you odango, but that's okay I got Usa here!" Rei said latching her arm around Usagi's neck. "Can't breath, need air!" she gasped. She let go . "Gomen Nasia, you alright!" Rei said worried. "Don't worry I'll live" smiled Usagi. She turned and glanced at Mamoru who was talking with Serena. She felt a pang in her heart. ' Mamo-chan... '  
  
"OH NO!!!" yelled Taiki. "We have a concert next week, we need to practice!!!". Usagi nearly fainted. She still hadn't picked out a song. "Oh no, my solo!" Usagi yelled then ran into a guest room slamming her door. Mamoru and Seiya were just about to follow her but was stopped by Serena. "I'll handle this," she said worried. She left the living room and dissapeared into Usagi's room.   
  
"Usagi?" said Serena upon entering the room. Usagi was sitting on the bed, she just stared up at mirror twin. Usagi was bursting into tears now. "Somethings telling me this isn't all about the concert" Serena said softly moving toward the bed. "I guess not..." Usagi replied sitting on the bed with Serena. "So, whats wrong?". "It's you..." muttered Usagi, thinking she wouldn't hear it. "Me? Did I do something wrong?". "Yes you did!" Usagi yelled standing up abruptly. "When Mamoru was talking to you I could feel a wave of jealousy in me! Now your making it hard for me! I'm falling in love with him again!!!" yelled Usagi, the others heard it. The 2 girls were replied with several fake coughs, and a low murmur. "Oh god..." sighed Usagi sitting on the bed.   
  
Mamoru couldn't belive his ears, ' She loves me! '. He smiled at that thought and took a sit on the couch. "Don't go all happy baka, remeber what you did to her" growled Haruka. "Yeah Mamoru, don't get all your hopes up" said Seiya, slightly surprised he didn't take this at all too serious. Mamoru just nodded at that fact, but he felt he still had a chance.  
  
Usagi laid her head in her hands. "Oh god, now Mamoru probally thinks i'm a dummy for even falling for him again!" murmured Usagi. Serena gently rubbed her back. "He does not, trust me! Would I ever lie to you?" said Serena. "I can't tell, I never had a clone before..." Usagi smiled slightly at her joke. Now sitting up to look at her mirror twin. They both laughed slightly, then calmed down. "Well, since that's over why don't I help you find a song, when we get back at the mansion!" Serena said. Usagi just nodded and smiled.  
  
After a few minutes passed, Rei lost her patience and went over to the guest room. Despite Ami and Makoto's protest she forced herself to Usagi's door. She knocked once and was replied with a come in. She just opened it and saw inside that Serena and Usagi were comfortably on the bed talking and laughing. Usagi sat up, to face Rei. "I'm sorry to worry you..." said a slightly scared Usagi. "You don't need to apoligy to me, I should be the one to apoligy to you after what I done..." said Rei. Before finishing her sentence Usagi was already latched onto Rei. "Man, I really need to get a camera!" laughed Serena.   
  
After minutes of talking and laughing. Usagi and Serena thought it would be best if they include everyone. So they entered the living room. Avoiding Mamoru as best as she could, Usagi went over to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Empty and silent. Usagi didn't hear Mamoru come in, when filling her cup. Turning around Usagi dropped her glass, and came face to face with Mamoru who was standing a few feet away from her. "Gomen Nasia, Usagi" said Mamoru bending down to pick up the peices. He cut his finger on it and winced in pain.   
  
Seeing the red liquid escape from his hand. In instinct, Usagi bent down and suck the liquid out. After noticing what she was doing she quickly stood up, blushing madly. She turned around toward the sink trying yet again to avoid Mamoru. But instead felt his strong arms around her waist. "Don't avoid me Usagi, it hurts to much" he murmured in her ear. A soft sorry escaped her lips. He tightened his grip. "No, I should be sorry...i'm sorry for everything I did to inflict pain on you! I'm sorry, so sorry..." Mamoru was now silently crying. Usagi could feel it in her hair and shoulders. Mamoru's legs gave out and he slid down to the ground. Usagi turned around, not feeling his warmth anymore. She sat silently on the ground cradling his head in her arms, letting his tears stain her clothes. 


	8. Sailor Starlights

Arigtou Minna-sans, for all the reviews!!! I hope you really ENJOY this chapter!!! Onto the story!!!  
  
Shattered Soul----  
  
To check up on Mamoru and Usagi, Minako was sent by Setsuna to see what was going on in the kitchen. She nearly fainted when she saw Mamoru sleeping in Usagi's lap. ' Just like the princess and prince...' smiled Minako. "Hey you lovebirds! You finnaly made up?" said a curious Minako. Usagi blushed deeply, "Minako could you help me carry Mamoru to one of the guestrooms?". "Of coarse! Your highness!" gigled Minako. Usagi just gave a low sigh.   
  
The group just stared at Usagi and Minako when they half dragged and carried Mamoru. "You guys need some help?" said Taki, offering a hand. "No, it's okay me and Minako got from here!" smiled Usagi. They were finnaly able to get Mamoru in the bed. Tucked in and Minako out of the room. Usagi told him goodnight and kissed his forhead like a mother. In return he grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Gently pulling back, she saw that he was awake. Usagi hit his head, hard. Leaving a unconcious Mamoru. "Baka..." blushed Usagi as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Blushing deeply, Usagi sat down on the counch next to Michiro and Hotaru. "Usagi, are you alright?" said Michiru feeling her tempature. "I'm alright don't worry" Usagi said now staring at the tv news. "There has been reported monster like beings around Tokyo. Please stay in your houses for the time being, until further news I'm Chasey Wong....Thank you Chasey, and were up for anoth." the tv was flashed off by Setsuna.   
  
"Um okay you guys, me and boys are going to practice in the kitchen, so if you need us just knock" said Seiya and the 3 took off toward the kitchen. Once asured the boys were gone the girls all huddled on the counch and around. "Why would a youma attack now?" said Ami. "Weren't there any youma problems here when I was away?" questioned Usagi. "Actually no, once you dissapeared the youma's dissapeared" replied Rei.  
  
"This is all my fault". "Usagi! Get ahold of yourself! Your the moon princess for kami sake!!! Be our leader, we need you!" said Serena shaking Usagi's shoulder. "Yeah princess, we need you more then ever now" Makoto and everyone said. "Right! But I'm not sure if I can fight" said Usagi dissapointed.   
  
At the same time a Youma bashed through a window and tumbeled in. "Must kill moon princess!!!" yelled the monster. Usagi simply kicked the head off. It rolled off the body and turned into dust. "Maybe in another life time". Usagi turned to face her companions. All staring at her. "What? So I learned some moves back at NewYork! No big deal1" said Usagi. "Usagi, it is a big deal! You killed that youma without transforming!" said Luna suddenly. usagi was taken aback, surprised. "GOD LUNA, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!!!" Usagi yelled at the poor cat.   
  
In the kitchen the boys were discussing about the youma's to. "Why would they, return to Tokyo until now?" said Seiya. "Do you think that Usagi might be the princess?!" said Yaten, shocked at the info. "Maybe...But we can't be to sure" said Taiki. "It dosen't matter we need to talk to the senshi's about this!" said Seiya. "You know who the senshi's are!? Tell me who!" yelled Yaten standing up abruptly. "Baka, the group of girls outside are the senshi's, I mean it's simple they hang around together all the time!" Taiki pointed out.   
  
"Hmm, then we have to ask them ourselves" said Seiya standing up and heading out the door. "Wait! Seiya!" ylled Yaten. "Hmmm?". "I think we should transform first, you know to make them relize were the Sailor Starlights". "Yaten's right, we should transform first" said Taiki. Seiya just gave a quick alright. The 3 boys were into girls wearing black mini skirts/shorts. "I told you these skirts were short!" yelled Seiya to Yaten.  
  
The girls, cats and Mamoru who recovered, heard it. Everyone blushed. "I really wanna know what there doing!" said Minako but stopped when they saw 3 girls in black outfits. "May we help you?" said Usagi with Serena along her side. "Aw come on Usagi, do we look that different you?!" said Seiya sctratching his head. "Oh my god! Your girls!" yelled Usagi. Serena's hand flew up to her mouth. "Seiya this is a really bad joke! Why did you make yourself a girl? Are you gay!" gawked Usagi. "God no!!! Were the sailor starlights! When we heard the news we needed to discuss and well we decided to team up with you guys to beat the youma attacks, were willing to help you guys. If you let us" said Yaten.  
  
Everyone transformed into the senshis and tuxedo mask to prove themselves, that they were the real thing. "So, I was correct you guys are the Sailor senshis!" yelled Seiya, smiling. at the same time Taki and Ayame, who were now clean were gawking at everyone. "What is the explanation of this!" said a shocked Taki. "Um, we forgot to tell you that were crime fighting heroes here to save earth, from the negaverse who want to destroy your world!" said Minako cheerfully. 


	9. Sailormoon Reborn

Gomen! I have been really busy! But, I finnaly managed to write this chapter! Oh yeah! Arigatou for all the reviews, minna-sans!  
  
Shattered Soul-----  
  
Ayame fainted from the shock. After she had recovered. Taki was now taking big breathes. "Oh god, what if the news castors get this! I can see it now! ' The hot new band of starlights and bunny are found to be heroes!' " he gasped out. "But, that's the thing! They won't have to find out, because you are not going to tell them, right?" said Serena looking at Taki straight in the eye. He gulped, "rr...r...right!".  
  
----The Negaverse----  
  
"That Serenity will be mine! Now I want you dumb baka, to go find her and bring her back here! Do I make myself clear!" the youma nodded and scurried out of the room. Diamond got out of his chair and with a wave of his hand, he saw Usagi talking to the other girls about the battle plans. "Usagi, my love. We will soon be together, I promise...." he hissed, smirking evily.  
  
----Back with the senshis----  
  
"I'm exhausted!" yawned Serena. She fell fast asleep on Seiya. Causing him to blush a deep red. After getting used to her weight, he calmed down and looked at the beautiful girl next to him. The girls all planned to stay at Taki's place for a few weeks just in case, there family might get dragged in the youma business. After each of the girls called there parents, they quickly fell asleep on each other. Michiru and Haruka gladly grabbed the blankets and draped the cotton sheet on the sleeping princess's. Then Haruka handed one to Seiya. But before fully handing it to him, "Don't make me kill you" she said smirking. Seiya gulped and grabbed the sheet out of Haruka's tight grip.  
  
Usagi sighed, dreamily. She was outside on the roof getting some freash air. It was then she saw the moon and stars twinkling. She nearly jumped when she felt someones hand on her shoulder. Mamoru laughed at her pouting expression. She then smiled and tackled him down. "Now who's laughing now, big shot!" laughed Usagi. Mamoru smiled and started tickling Usagi. "You are of course!" he replied. After calming down. Mamoru draped the blanket around Usagi's and his shoulders. She cuddled up in his warmth. And slept silently, dreaming of him.   
  
----The next morning----  
  
The whole house woke up when they heard screeching voices coming from the basement. Mamoru pulled Usagi up and they followed the girls down into the basment. They gasped when they saw millions of the same ugly youmas. "The cloning machine!" yelled Ayame, as she glanced at the duplicates.   
  
All the girls and guys transformed quickly. Using her bare arms and legs, Usagi attacked the creatures with the help of the other senshis. The group heard a loud scream and they all turned to see the monster had killed both of Ayame and Taki's children with one blast. "You bastard!" yelled Taki as he tried to throw a punch. Not suceeding the monster punched him in the gut, causing Taki to fly backwards.   
  
"NOOO!!!" screamed Usagi, as everyone else were in shock. The youmas took this advantage and grabbed the heroes and Ayame. At that time, Diamond came in. "Aww, love! I'm so happy were together again". Usagi stepped back. "Who are you?". Smiling, Diamond replied. "Your true love! Don't you recongnize me oh beautiful maiden?". "No! And I demand you to let my friends go!" Usagi yelled at the top of her lungs. "I'm afraid I can't do that, but if you like we can make a little trade" Diamond smirked. "Name it!" glared Usagi. "Why you for all your friends! You can join me to rule the dark kingdom, and kill these pathetic earthlings! Or you can have your friends turned into hashbrowns!" laughed Diamond.   
  
"USAGI!" yelled Luna, but she was hit by a single flick of Diamond's hand. "Well?" he said getting impatient. ' mother, please help me, and guide me toward the right answer ' prayed Usagi. In a burst of light, Usagi was in a marble garden, filled with red roses. A shadow soon came toward Usagi. "Mother?" she questioned. She stood up, then relized she was in her royal gown. "My young Serenity..." she said smiling.   
  
Bringing out her hand she asked, "My dear Serenity, grab my hand and your problems will be all over". Quickly taking her hand, Usagi felt light coming between hers and her mothers. Slowly she pulled her hand away. She gasped. It was her brooch. But it was now a pearly white, with feather wings sprouted on the sides.  
  
Taking the brooch. Usagi, felt a new power within the small object. "Just yell out, Moon Cosmic Angel, Now go back to your friends they need you now" said Serenity with that said everything dissapeared and she was now back to standing in front of Diamond. "Princess, have you chosen?" smirked Diamond. Making the youmas tighten there grips on Usagi's friends. "I chosen alright" smiled Usagi.  
  
She lashed out her brooch, "Moon Cosmic Angel!!!". Serena gasped, ' But I thought I broke the brooch! '. In a flurry of feathers and ribbons. Usagi was in a pure white sailor outfit. Her fuku was shorter, showing her caramel legs. She was wearing a similar sailor top, but now it was heart-shaped showing her real breast size. Adding to the outfit, her tiara was gone and it was replaced with her moon symbol, and she now held a staff made out of pure marble.   
  
Flashing her eyes open, angel wings sprouted from her back. "I have dicided to help my friends and to destroy you!" she yelled. Putting her staff toward him she yelled, "Moon Angel Elimination!". A ball of blue energy shot at Diamond. Causing him to go through the walls of the basment. Once that was done, she turned to the monsters. Using her other hand a ball of light with angel wings sprouted from her hand. "Wings of hope and love set these monsters free from the depths of darkness". The ball shot out a laser beam light, shooting at the monsters. Each one dissapeared. No yelling or screaming in agony.   
  
Diamond stood up from the rubble. Usagi heard him and turned to him. Before shooting another blast of light towards him he vanished whispering. "I will have you Serenity...". She turned toward Taki, and his children. Ayame crying over them, she looked up at the angel. Usagi smiled, and bent down over there bodies. "No need for tears, you guys" she said happily. Releasing a light over there bodies each one's wounds were gone. They looked up blinking, at everyone.   
  
Usagi just smiled, and collasped onto the ground. Hearing her friends cries "Usagi!!!" and Mamoru's "Usako!!!"... 


	10. Love Song

Arigatou for reading and giving me coments! Okay for Tenshi_Chan and other readers that are confused! I know that there are alot of spelling mistakes but, right now my computer is acting wierd on me. So it always freezes whenever I try to fix something. Also for the garden thing...I know its winter! I was meaning to say that her garden is a greenhouse, or something like it. Arigatou for telling me!  
  
----Shattered Soul----  
  
Usagi opened her eyes slowly, glancing up she saw Serena with a worried face on. "Huh? What happened?" said Usagi sitting up. She noticed she was on the couch, sorrounded by her friends. "After you healed Taki and Ayame's children you collasped right after" said Setsuna, glad her princess was okay. Usagi smiled. "I don't understand" said Serena. Everyone looked toward her. "Why didn't I become Silormoon? Aren't I Usagi's clone?". Everyone was then thinking over that same question.   
  
"I can explain" answered Serenity. "Mother!" yelled Serena and Usagi at the same time. Serenity smiled at her now 2 daughters. "When Usagi was pushed into that cloning machine, you noticed that the machine blew up, am I correct?". The girls just nodded at Serenity. "That explosion was reacting to the Ginzuishou, it simply refused to be made into a copy". "But how does that have to do anything with Usagi and Serena?" questioned Haruka totally confused. "Because the Ginzuishou is the only item to help Usagi change into a sailor. Without it she would be powerless...".  
  
After answering a few more questions. Serenity said goodbye and left. Everyone sighed after getting everything sorted out. Silence took over, it was then Usagi who asked Taki if the starlights and her could go get there instruments. After agreeing. The girls decided to go along with the 4, just in case another youma came. The group came back to Taki's home with instruments and songs.  
  
Setting up in the living room. The girls and Mamoru, settled on the large counch. Eagered to hear the band. It started with a very hyper song, then continued with more kawaii ones. When it was time for Usagi's song. Taking a deep breath she started to sing, swaying at the rythm...  
  
-----Dream Street - With all my Heart----  
( Key : * - Usagi singing, ~ - Starlights Singing)  
  
* Late at night, awake and alone  
I count the stars in the sky  
Every cloud that rolls by  
and I think of you, I whisper, I wish  
With everything that I am  
I'll do all that I can *  
  
* Cause baby I, I just want you to see  
That baby you mean the whole world to me! *  
  
~It's so right  
When I see the love in your eyes  
All that I wanna do  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
and I know  
As long as there is tomorrow  
I'll be loving you right from the start  
With all my heart~  
  
* I can't believe what's happened to me  
You stepped right out of my dream  
Like nothing I'd ever seen  
And I will love you...for the rest of my life  
'til forever is gone  
You'll be the one *  
  
* Cause baby I Baby I, ~ Baby I...~ never thought I would say  
That baby you ~ Baby You ~ are my night and my day *  
  
* It's so right  
When I see the love in your eyes  
All that I wanna do  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
and I know  
As long as there is tomorrow  
I'll be loving you right from the start  
With all my heart *  
  
* I know I'll be strong ~ I'll be strong, I'll be strong, baby ~  
With you in my arms ~ I want you in my arms ~  
Heaven brought us here together  
We belong like this forever. *  
  
* It's so right  
When I see the love in your eyes  
All that I wanna do  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
and I know  
As long as there is tomorrow  
I'll be loving you right from the start ~ With all my heart ~  
It's so right  
When I see the love in your eyes  
All that I wanna do  
Baby is to spend my life with you  
And I know  
As long as there is tomorrow  
I'll be loving you right from the start  
With all my heart *  
  
~ With all my heart, With all my heart ~  
* With all my heart... *  
  
Everyone yelled and cheered at Usagi's voice. Smiling she took a bow while Serena ran up to her and gave her a bear hug. Mamoru stared up at Usagi. Taking in her vanilla scent, he waited for everyone to go to sleep until he made his move. Lying on the counch he pretended to be asleep. Waiting for her, he got up when he saw Usagi head for the roof. Getting up slowly he made his way to the roof as well.  
  
Mamoru descended up the stairs. He gazed lovingly at the angel before him. Usagi's blonde hair sorrounded her like a barier. Her blue orbs stared intentavily up at the moon, like she was expecting answers by just looking at it. Mamoru whispered her name and her head jerked up looking up at her prince. "Kami, Mamo-Chan you scared me!" she said looking at him, then turning her head back at the moon.   
  
"Sometimes, I feel so protective whenever I'm near the moon. It's crazy isn't it. I'm out here in the cold staring at some unknown planet" Usagi said gigling. It was like music to his ears. "I don't think it's strange, you were born there, were you not?" he said softly smiling and taking a seat next to her. Draping a arm around her shoulders he too looked up at the moon.   
  
"How do you do it?" whispered Usagi still gazing up at the white globe before her. "What?" said Mamoru totally confused. Staring at her she turned and looked into his deep blue eyes. "How can you make me feel so safe and warm?" questioned Usagi letting her head fall in the crook of Mamoru's neck. "What can I say, it's in my blood" he said smirking.   
  
Mamoru's smirk dissapeared. "Usako, do you think that Diamond will get over your, and move on?". Usagi just sighed. "I have no idea. I barely know the man, yet at the same time he knows everything about me". "If he never gets over me then he most likely will end up heart-broken or maybe worse," added Usagi looking down at her sock covered feet.   
  
Mamoru held Usagi tighter in his arms. "No matter what happens between us Usako, I want you to know that I will love you. No matter what Diamond does to me, manipulate me, make me fall for someone else. Just trust your heart and remeber I will always be there for you, forever" Mamoru replied, kissing Usagi's cheek. Usagi blushed, and immediatly let her fingers lace between Mamoru's taned hands and her caramel ones.  
  
  
---Author's Note-----  
  
I know it's short but I'm having a hard time keeping up with my schoolwork and writing! Gomen for not being able to put the chapters up fast enough but I'm starting to lose me ideas! So it would be really helpful if someone could like e-mail me for a idea of thought! I will totally give credit to them! Arigatou for reading my story! 


	11. Capturing a Angel

Konichiwa! Gomen Nasia,for taking so long to update! School is really holding me bqack so don't be surprised if I don't update that quick!!! ^-^ Arigatou Sailor Anime for motivating me to write more!   
  
---- | * S h a t t e r e d | S o u l * | ----  
  
The 2 lovers fell into a deep slumber and awoke to the call of a robin. Yawning, Mamoru noticed some weight on his chest. Getting up slightly, he saw a peacful Usagi sleeping. Smiling he shook Usagi up. "Usako, Usako get up". She slowly opened her eyes to meet dark blue ones. Becoming fully awake the 2, descended down the stairs. Careful not to awake the sleeping bodies laying all over the ground. Mamoru made his way to the kitchen while Usagi departed to the bathroom.  
  
Seeing the door close, Usagi peered inside and saw a slumbering Serena gently sleeping in the crook of Seiya's neck. The 2 were at peace until Usagi's steps made a accidentle creak. The 2 woke abrupt. "Arg, Usagi! Do you have any idea what time it is!" frowned Serena. Usagi just smiled, she knew of coarse that Serena just wanted to sleep with Seiya some more. Seiya awoke to the voice of Usagi and Serena. Yawning he noticed Serena was dangerously close to him. Bushing madly he yelled a quick goodmorning to the 2 girls and rushed into the kitchen.  
  
Usagi and Serena laughed. "You see him, he looked liked a riped tomato!" cried Serena, holding her stomach. "I know!" laughed Usagi. Usagi stopped laughing and smirked, while pushing Serena out of the bathroom. And slamming the door behind her. Serena kicked the door, her baggy pajamas hanging limp. "I'LL GET YOU USAGI!!!" yelled Serena and she walked into the living room.  
  
The outer,inners, and cats all seemed to be awake now. The cause of Serena's voice acted as a alarm clock for the girls.Michiru yawned, "Serena? What is all the yelling about?". Raye just nodded sleepily. Serena sighed. "Usagi, took the bathroom from me". Setsuna rolled her eyes at the stupidity and fell right back to sleep. A few minutes later, Usagi was out of the bathroom. Refreshed and clean.   
  
Usagi ran past the smiling Usagi and into the bathroom. The girls had already used the other bathrooms. "I don't get what is with Serena, she could've used the other bathrooms!" said Minako. "Well, her..." before Usagi could finish her sentence a scream erupted from Usagi's bathroom. Then a loud yell of Usagi's name. "Favorite conditioner is in there, but I guess it isn't anymore!" smiled Usagi as she held up a empty bottle. "She is gonna get you Usa" smirked Haruka sipping some coffee.   
  
A week has passsed quickly and it was time for Usagi's and the starlights concert. The girls got VIP's thanks to Taki. Dressed casually all the girls,Mamoru, and Cats made there way through the bustling of technichans and toward the side stages. They haven't seen Usagi,Taiki,Seiya and Yaten all morning. Getting seated in comfortable chairs they sat there silently waiting for there entrance.  
  
The 4 poofed out of nowhere with sparks flaming and Taki guiding them from the sidelines. Usagi happily danced in the center stage in a flowing pink mini-skirt, a white long sleevless coat darped on her shouldars, and a light red tube top was worned underneath it all. Seiya,Yaten, and Taiki appeared out of nowhere and joined Usagi with there stunning dirty jeans and ripped cutoff shirts. Taking a deep breathe the group grasped there mics tightly...  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
ano hi kokoro no kanata ni egaiteta basho ni iru  
  
tohou ni kuretetari suru keredo mou modorenai  
  
I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day  
  
It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return  
  
yume ni mita katachi to wa  
  
nanimokamo ga chigau  
  
genjitsu ni wa... memai sae suru  
  
The shape I saw in my dream  
  
Is different from everything  
  
I become dizzy from reality  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
  
maketakunai  
  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
  
kikoetekuru  
  
kimi wa hitori jyanai  
  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
  
I don't want to lose  
  
The only thing I can hear from my heart is  
  
to run.   
  
You are not alone  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
kesshite furimuki wa shinai anata ni wa toyoranai  
  
nanika ga areba kanarazu suguni kite kureru kara  
  
I won't turn back, I won't rely on you  
  
Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly  
  
ima boku ni dekiru koto  
  
sore wa shinjiru koto...  
  
shinjitsu nara kono mune ni aru  
  
The only thing I can do now  
  
is to believe...  
  
The truth is in my heart  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
  
sasaeru no wa  
  
sou anata ga oshietekureta subete  
  
ima no watashi  
  
daraka, hitori jyanai  
  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
  
Holds me up  
  
You taught me everything I know  
  
That is me now  
  
So, I am not alone  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
  
kanjitemo  
  
anata ga me o tojita nara soko ni iru  
  
kizuna ga aru   
  
dakara, hitori jyanai  
  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
  
Even if you feel it  
  
If you close your eyes, I will be there  
  
There is a bond between us  
  
So, you are not alone  
  
riaru na sekai ni yureteru kanjyou  
  
maketakunai  
  
mou tada hashiru shikanai kono mune ni  
  
kikoete kuru  
  
kimi wa hitori jyanai  
  
The feeling of swaying in the real world  
  
I don't want to lose  
  
The only thing I can hear from my heart is  
  
to run.   
  
You are not alone  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
After there stunning opening they were about to move to there next song when a bomb exploded behind the audience screaming the crowds ran to the nearest exit. Pushing through the doors they saw a man with white silky hair and black spheres for eyes. "Diamond..." whispered Usagi dropping her microphone and getting into a fighting stance. Mamoru and the senshi's transformed. While the cats tried to protect Serena from any danger.   
  
"Serenity" Diamond said in a sickingly sweet way. "I've come to take you away, from the fears of life!". "The only fear I'm afraid are you!" yelled Usagi as she ransformed. "And to overcome my fear I must destroy you!" yelled Usagi. Her brooch turning bright and a pair of angel wings spread from her back and her golden hair unraveled from her odangos. "Usagi..." whispered Mamoru loosening her grasp on his rose.   
  
"I'm not who I was back then Diamond..." Usagi replied in a calm but stern voice. "I am not Serenity, she has died centuries ago. I am Usagi and Sailor Angel". "I am sorry but you should have died long ago with your evil minions. I hope you understand that I am not who your looking for". Taking in a breathe she started to create a energy ball from her staff. Diamond just smiled. "If you are not Serenity then I will just have to take your 'other' half to satisfy my needs." chuckled Daimond.   
  
Seiya recongnized the words 'other half' and ran toward Serena trying to grasp onto her hand. As he lunged forward toward her hand. Diamond appeard out of nowhere and captured her in his arms. "So long, Sailor Angel!" laughed Daimond as the 2 disappeared. "NOOO!!!" Yelled Seiya as he collasped in a heap of tears. Crying for Serena. Walking forward, Usagi touched his shoulder trying to ease him done. It worked and he embarced Usagi. Rocking back and fourth Usagi soothed him with the stroke of hand against his head. "We'll find them don't worry, we'll find them". Looking up, Seiya transformed back into his regular self and rested his head on her soldier. "I should've been there for her!". "We all should've..." was Usagi's only reply before he fell asleep in the comfort of his love's clone. 


	12. Happily Ever After

The LAST chapter! Hope you guys like it! Arigatou for reading and commenting on it!  
  
  
  
- - -S h a t t e r e d * S o u l- - -   
  
Seiya woke up, and restrained himself to fall back asleep in the comfort of this bed. Looking up he saw the sky blue and perfect...too perfect. Remembering the unforgotten night he rolled out of bed and took a shower. Relieving his stress for only a few minutes. Grabbing a jacket Seiya met the others in the living room. Now officially there 'meeting' room.   
  
The chatter or the noise soon quieted down and Usagi looked up at Seiya worryingly. Seiya sighed and just took a set next to Yaten. He was busing typing away until he finally found the location of Serena. "Got it!" he yelled. "Wait." stated Ami. Taking the laptop out of his hands. She began typing at the light of speed.   
  
"Just as I thought," she whispered sadly. "What happened Ames?" said a worried Makoto, grasping Hotaru's hand lightly. "Diamond made a false location of his hideout to trick us, it may take awhile for me to locate Serena so you guys have to be patient". Seiya frustrated walked to the balcony trying to get some fresh air. Usagi about to talk to him was stopped by Mamoru's soft touch. "I don't think you should go out there, Usako. Seiya is feeling a deep pain and looking at you is reminding him of Serena. Usagi nodded, grasping the fact that she can't always help her friends out. Taking a hold of Mamoru's hand they silently moved away from the living room and into Usagi's bedroom.   
  
Sitting down. Usagi whispered, "I'm a failure aren't I?" Mamoru looked at her shocked, "Your not a failure Usagi! Your so strong, I envy your power". "Why...I couldn't help Serena and now I can't help Seiya~" cried Usagi holding her knees against her chest. Mamoru quickly grabbed into a hug. Surprising Usagi completely, but after the shock she embraced the warmth he gave off. "Usagi, everyday you hold a smile on your face even when the situation is so bad. Your trust and happiness hold all of us together. Usagi you can't do anything for Sere or Seiya right now, but that doesn't make you useless. Your trying you're hardest to get Serena back and that is what counts". Smiling Usagi kissed Mamoru fully on his lips, "Thank you Mamo-Chan" she replied taking his breath away. He just nodded dumbly and quickly kissed her back.   
  
It was almost midnight when Ami found Serena. "Got her!" she yelled. The group came rushing over to look at the computer screen. There lying on a comfy bed was Serena chained to the posts. "Help!" screamed Serena crying hysterically. "Someone please help!" "Were coming Sere," yelled Seiya. Marking the location with her memory, Ami and the other senshi's transformed. Usagi and Mamoru also transformed joined the group in the living room. "The only way we can get there is the sailor transportation! Everyone get in your own circle. And follow me!" yelled Usagi taking her place among Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami. "Do you know where she is?" questioned Rei. Usagi just nodded and response.  
  
The 3 groups of Starlights, outer senshis, and inner senshis all took off to the moon. Upon landing there the 2 groups of girls were now in there royal gowns. "What happened?" asked Michiru. "The power of the moon must've changed our outfits," replied Haruka fiddling with her dress. "I hate this," she added grumbling. Setsuna stifled her laugh and followed Ami and the others to the almost half destroyed palace.   
  
Inside they heard Serena's yells. Moving quickly they ran wall to wall hopefully not noticed by the youma's walking slowly to one location to another. They finally reached Serena's room but heard faint noises of Diamond talking. They quickly busted in when he paused to capture Serena's face in his hand. "Don't touch her!" yelled Seiya anger building up with him. "Oh? And what are you going to do about it!" laughed Diamond. Seiya threw energy balls at him but he dodged them all. The senshi's all there best attack while he dodged not once scratched or bruised.   
  
Taking this opportunity Usagi threw big balls of light energy and shot it at Diamond. The senshi's and starlights quickly grabbed Serena. "NOOO! Give her back! Serenity!!!" yelled Diamond as he quickly went after them. Throwing his rose, Mamoru and Usagi blocked his path. "I won't let you harm her!" yelled Usagi. Her angel wings sprouting from her back without the help of her brooch. She wield her mother's staff in her other hand. Mamoru or now Endymon stood beside her. "You kidnapped a innocent girl and you swarmed the place with evil youmas! I won't forgive you! In the name of the moon, mother please lend me your strength," yelled Usagi. Clasping her hands together she prayed and her mother's flew into her quickly. Usagi's/Serenity's hair was now a brilliant silver. "Serenity..." whispered Diamond. Staring into the immense beauty. Saying nothing Serenity held up her staff and shot a great power from it. Making a black hole and sucking Diamond with it as it closed.  
  
Endymon caught the fainting Serenity. Her mother's spirit leaving her. Serenity's hair then turned back to it's gold. Her wings were fading away as Endymon clutched onto the tired girl. "He was so blinded by his lust he didn't see what was coming," giggled Serenity. She fainted in Endymon's arms smiling in her sleep. Carrying her light body he brought close to his heart. The 2 left the palace and met the senshi's outside the gate.   
  
"Usagi!" yelled the whole group. "Don't worry she's okay. Just resting" laughed Endymon. Serenity stirred in her sleep and woke up. Rubbing her eyes she saw Serena's form carried in Seiya's arms. "I'm so glad...that I was able to save her" smiled Usagi falling back to sleep in the comfort of Endymon's arms. The whole group left the palace with the youma's dead without a leader.   
  
1 Year Later...Usagi and Serena's Birthday~  
  
The look-alikes blew out there birthday candles. The cake tasted great because of Makoto's awesome cooking. The girls were happily chatting. Seiya grasped Serena's hand and led her to a wonderful view of the ocean's sunset. Holding her close, Seiya reached for his pocket. Serena embraced Seiya's hug. Blushing a bit as Seiya untangled there embrace and got down on one knee. "After almost 2 years, I have completely fallen head over heels in love with you", "And I want to forever spend my life with you for all eternity, So Sere...Will you marry me?" said Seiya opening a diamond jewel shaped as a blooming flower. Usagi eagerly yelled yes and put her arms around his neck. Embracing her Seiya didn't notice Mamoru and Usagi a few feet away. Also engaged. Replying with a happy 'yes' Mamoru kissed Usagi passionately. From there Usagi's shattered soul was completely together... 


End file.
